Elder Scrolls: The Farmer and His Cow
by bepease20
Summary: A series of short stories about a farmer who travels Tamriel with his trusty companion...his cow. See as they traverse the land of Tamriel and get caught up in large scale adventures or settle down and enjoy the little things.
1. Farmer and His Cow Leave Home

The Farmer and His Cow Leave Home

"Ah what a beautiful day it is. Another bright morning in Pelagiad. The sun is shining. The sky is clear of clouds. This is the day for a journey. Don't you think Betilda?"

The farmer stood at the end of the path, nearest the gate, looking up at the sky with his trusty cow beside him.

He had won her in a contest six years prior, out-beating such races as Khajiit, Argonian, and even Orc in a Largest Vegetable Contest.

The farmer had been growing a Corkbulb just for the contest.

"Betty today we leave home. But first, to the market for some food."

The shop was quite small compared to the rest of the buildings in the village, which in reality was also fairly small.

The farmer had lived in Pelagiad for about fifteen years. Always keeping to himself, but friendly when he needed to be.

He wasn't very good at making friends, but when he won old Betilda in the vegetable contest, he knew he had found a life-long friend.

"Good morning sir. I would like a sack of muffins and three loafs of bread. A few gold coins for the items. Have a good day."

Life in Pelagiad was fairly good. There was rarely a crime committed there, except the occasional spat over ruined crops here or there. Overall though, crime was virtually none existent.

The leading Houses and the Legion did not bother them, perhaps due to the fact that Pelagiad was located so close to the south. Pelagiad was sort of under Imperial rule, but more as a retirement community than a military asset. There was a fort in the village, but it was closer to the town than the small farms that lay in the outskirts. So in actuality, the Imperials were more so in charge of the town rather than the farmland and so the farmers were left alone for the most part.

"Betilda! I'm back! Got the food we need. Just need to gather a few more things and we are good to go."

The farmer's house was not a large building, but it suited his needs just the way he needed it to. The whole inside was just one big room. A bed in the back left corner. A small fireplace just behind the dinner table. A good-sized chandelier sat on the ceiling just above the dinner table. A set of four chairs we arranged with two one either side of the table. He only ever used one, but on occasion he would switch it up and sit in one of the other chairs, just to change things up, even if only slightly.

"What do I need? Ah here we go. Some socks. Can't forget those or my feet will get cold. Then that means I will need shoes as well. Cannot forget my favorite shirt. I guess these pants will do. Got to look a bit presentable if I'm going to traverse the world. No, don't need these. Oh dear, where did I put my hat? There it is. Forgot I left you on the dresser. Whoops, almost forgot my bloomers. Silly me."

The farmer returned outside where Betilda now sat by the gate.

"Ah you're ready to go I presume? Well we just need a few things from the barn and we can get going."

The barn was only slightly smaller than the house. The only difference between the house and barn was the materials each was made of. While the walls were made of stone, the barn was merely made of straw and wood. The wood had faded over the years, but when he had first bought the farm, the wood on the barn was a light oak, freshly cut and trimmed.

"We will need some hay for you. A bit of water. Oh and a small scarf should do, just in case it gets a bit chilly where we are going."

The farmer exited the barn and opened the front gate.

He looked back at his home. This would be the last time he saw it before he journeyed forth with his trusty companion into the world outside of Pelagiad.

Fifteen years on the farm and now he was leaving to journey and traverse the world.

He took a deep breath and sighed one last time before him and Betilda walked through the gates and began their journey through Tamriel.


	2. A Farmer, His Cow, and the Sea

A Farmer, His Cow, and the Sea

"Good sir, I am not here for taxes and the census. And I am surely not here for a mercenary license. I just need passage on a ship."

The farmer and his cow had arrived in the small seaport town of Seyda Neen.

The town was not a spectacular place like the capital of Vivec, but still managed to have a small speck of business in large part because of the building the farmer and his cow were currently in, the Census & Excise Office and Warehouse. It was here that weary sea-farers and fatigued travelers for licenses and tax and excise purposes.

The farmer however, wished only to receive passage off of Morrowind.

"Please sir. I just need passage out of Morrowind. Ooh, this is quite infuriating."

The only other unique building in Seyda Neen was its lighthouse, dubbed the _Grand Pharos_ located at the harbor mouth, a beacon to mariners and seafarers alike, assisting them in their journey through the Inner Sea.

"What do you mean boats offer no travel here?"

"Yes I understand this is only for restocking and resupply."

"I was told by a nice young traveler along to road from Balmora that I could catch a ship here."

"He lied?! The nerve of some people. There must be a way for me to acquire passage here."

"Me being unreasonable? The nerve!"

A guard entered the Census and Excise Office and Warehouse to collect the farmer and escort him out of the building.

"At least bring my cow on board."

There was an Imperial Prison Ship docked just behind the Census and Excise Office and Warehouse.

This ship contained a fair amount of prisoners, ranging from different races. Imperial to Orc alike.

"Public disturbance?! That man…..No I understand this town does not have boat travel…..But I…Aw buggers!"

The farmer looked to Betilda, who sat a few feet away.

"It's alright Betilda. The one good thing coming out of this is that we now have passage out of Morrowind. I hear they may be taking us to High Rock. Oh, I am so excited. We are finally seeing the world old girl."

The ship rocked back and forth, a storm was passing overhead.

Water poured into the hold, splashing against the crates and barrels.

"Oh drat. My new outfit is getting all wet. Curse this ship and this storm and the sea."

The ship made a sharp left turn and the farmer fell back, knocked unconscious after hitting his off of the ship's inner wall.


End file.
